You Give Me Fever
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Theres a new songstress taking the stage in Kendall's favorite bar, and the beautiful voice matches the face. Kendall/Jo.


**Have you guys ever noticed how much I love writing smut? Well, this is not one, surprisingly, and it would make this story so much better if you looked up the song **_**Fever **_**covered by Michael Buble. Anyway, I'm trying to make my goal of 100 stories by the end of summer (August 25th) and I need requests! I'm open for Big Time Rush and Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures. I know that the category for that last show isn't up yet, but there are a lot of fans already and I would love to hear some of your plot ideas for it. I will do OC's, as long as they aren't over-the-top, as I've noticed that most original characters are. Just send me the details of your request via review or PM, thanks!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

Leaning onto the bar top and running his long fingers through his dirty blonde hair, Kendall sighed, finally able to unwind after a tough week and relax in his favorite bar. The place was a lounge type setting, a dimly lit, underground club that wasn't all about the thumping techno and strobe lights you'd find around most of the ones in the area. The atmosphere is why Kendall liked it, making it his local bar since he was old enough to buy his own drink.

"There's a new girl performing tonight. Boss hired her last week," The bartender, Camille, said as she popped the cap from her favorite customer's beer, handing it to him. Kendall felt the condensation from the dark bottle slide down his hand as he set the beverage back down after taking a slow swig. Camille was the type of girl every guy would try to take home. Long dark hair and popping red lips, a smart woman with witty retorts to everything her drunken bar patrons said. She was gorgeous and always put a smile on her customer's faces.

"She can't be any prettier than you when you sing," Kendall grinned, teasing his friend as she rolled her eyes, her dark curls falling over her shoulder as she leaned forward and laughed. "You think after the thirtieth time you'd know better than to try and get into my pants Kendall Knight."

The blonde smirked, and suddenly the lights went a little dimmer, the music beginning to sound from the stage behind him. It was bluesy and low and in a rhythm that could only be coming from a stand-up bass, vibrating the floor underneath Kendall's feet. But before the stage was lit up, a voice began to sing, forcing Kendall to turn and lean against the bar in anticipation.

"_Never knew how much I love you. Never knew how much I care. When you put your arms around me, you give me fever that's so hard to bear. You give me feevvaa…"_

It was low and twangy; alluring and quite possibly the smoothest voice Kendall had ever heard. His foot was tapping gently against the hardwood floor, the small stage still shrouded in darkness, the lights yet to illuminate it.

And suddenly, the lights flashed on, revealing a woman sitting on a barstool, long, golden hair draped in front of her face. Kendall's green eyes went a little wider, watching as her lengthy leg tightly wrapped in fishnets stretched out, only to have her hand run down then back up to her thigh. She wore tight black shorts that rode high on her waist and hugged her backside in just the right way, tall white heels grazing her feet.

"_When you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning, fever all through the night."_

When the word _fever _was shouted, the girl swung her hair back, Kendall not believing what he was seeing. This woman had to be the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Her lips were colored cherry red, her eyes lined in dark makeup that made her brown eyes pop just a little, that ocean of thick blonde hair completing the whole package. Black suspenders were running up her chest, a tight white strapless shirt squeezing her top, sparkling in the spotlight. She was gorgeous.

"_Sun lights up the daytime. Moon lights up the night. I light up when you call my name. And you know I'm gonna treat you right, you give me feevvaa." _

Kendall looked on as she stood up from the barstool, pushing it back with her heel and fingers curling around the old fashioned microphone, her glossy lips mere centimeters from its surface. It seemed the longer Kendall watched this woman sing, the more fire would build up inside of him, his mouth becoming a little dryer, his palms becoming a little sweatier. There was just something about her charming voice, a hint of a southern accent underlining her singing.

"_When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning, fever all through the night."_

Her slender hands were moving up her body, her form swaying sensually as she sang her heart out, the big band behind her supporting her tantalizing voice.

"_Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know. Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago…"_

When she sang these words, her eyes glanced straight to Kendall, the beautiful blonde's hand reaching out and pointing to him, only to be brought back to her face, a single finger running down her plump red lips. Kendall felt his heart leap to his throat, his breath quickening and his legs feeling a little weak. No other woman had ever had that effect on him, and she had accomplished it from halfway across the room. "I have got to meet her."

After the band had cleared off the stage and the bar patrons had turned their attention back to their conversations, Kendall set his third beer bottle on the top of the bar, walking over to where the songstress had sat down by herself at a nearby table. "That was really something else you did on stage," he commented, standing behind her. She turned, pushing her thick golden hair from her face and staring up at Kendall. Her brown eyes looked so smokey and mysterious behind her thick eyelashes, her lips puckered around the rim of a martini glass.

"Well thank you." She smiled her southern accent now fully out there, her big brown eyes looking warm and welcoming. Her natural charm would be unforgettable to Kendall. "Would you like to join me?"

That was the response Kendall was hoping for as he nodded, moving to the opposite side of the small round table and having a seat. "I'm Kendall Knight," he outstretched his hand, feeling her dainty one take it in a small shake. "I'm Jo Taylor."

"Beautiful name matches the face," Kendall smiled, pulling his hand back and watching a rosey color appear on her pale cheeks. "Oh stop," she laughed, bringing her martini glass to her mouth and taking a sip. Kendall watched as her lips parted, a fluttering feeling rising up in him. She was just so uniquely beautiful, unlike any woman he had ever met.

"So Jo Taylor, where are you from?" the blonde asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows up on the small table.

"A small town in the middle of nowhere North Carolina. Moved out here to LA about a month ago looking for fame. Dreamed of doin' this ever since I was a little girl…" Jo smiled, setting her drink back down and motioning to the minor stage behind Kendall. "Everyone has to start somewhere I suppose." Kendall figured out that her small and humble smile was what he found so mysteriously alluring about her.

As the evening spent on, the two chatted over drinks, smiling at one another shyly through moments of awkward silence and laughing at one another's humorous stories. As the clock rolled on to about one-thirty, Jo reached around the chair and took her black coat from the back of it, slipping it onto her top and buttoning it up, preparing for the harsh night air to hit her when she walked outside. Kendall looked up at her as she stood, not wanting the evening to be cut short, but he wasn't the kind of man who would ask a woman he had just met to come home with him.

"I had a great time talking Kendall," she smiled, walking around the table and drawing him into a soft hug as he stood in politeness. As she pulled away from the blonde, the brown eyed singer placed a chaste kiss onto Kendall's thin cheek, smiling and handing him something before walking away, up the small flight of stairs and exiting the bar. The tall man watched her invisible trail as she left, feeling the sensation of her kiss burning through his face. That fiery feeling was back.

Suddenly remembering that she handed him something, he looked down, seeing that it was the napkin that she had been keeping under her martini. He opened it up from its fold, smiling further as he saw her phone number sprawled across the surface in dark black ink.

The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on had just given him her number, and he cheered mentally, not really minding that he had the sticky red lipstick smooched onto the side of his face. The rest of the night seemed to tick by relentlessly slow, Kendall sitting at the bar and staring at the napkin, hearing Miss Taylor's stunning voice resound over and over in his head.

"_Mmm, you give me fever…" _


End file.
